Winx Cub 2!
by LoveBloom87
Summary: The winx and specialist all have kids Yasmine, Bella,Melody,Blossom, Alexis Ruby,Tanner,and Reece.They meet lion cub's: Markell Rage, Marco,Rafael, Malik,Kane,Mackenzi and Mallory and they become friends.What the Winx and Specialist do not know is that they are kids from Imani's pride a banished follower of Baltor. She plans to raise them to overthrow The Winx and Specialist.
1. Chapter 1

_This is the first chapter! _

_Enjoy! **:D**_

* * *

Rafiki is standing on the tip of the Pride Rock promontory, exhorting the animals gathering below three kings appear in the clouds; Rafiki is blown by the wind, and he gestures to all the gathered animals below, who bow down before the image. Kiko hops towards Pride Winx and the Specialist where their.

Rafiki First takes Blossom from Bloom's mouth and sets her near the edge _(not close enough for her to fall but enough for the crowd to see them__)_ then walks over to Stella and Brandon and takes Bella from Stella and sets her next to Blossom, then quickly made his way over to Musa and took Melody then set her with the rest. Seeing that Rafiki was tired from walking back and forth Flora walked up and brought her little girl Yasmine to the group. Nabu brought his and Layla's little girl named Alexis or alex for short. Shocking everyone Techna and Timmy's little boy named Tanner crawled his way to the group by himself. And Lastly Roxy and Andy brought their twins Reece and ruby to the group of cubs together. The animals all cheer, and the Winx and Specialist are blown by the wind from the approving figures of the king's

_All happening with palladium and Wizgiz standing nearby._

Palladium: Ah, Wizgiz look at that little guy's. A chip off the old block! And you gotta know who's gonna raise them...

Wizgiz: Their parents?

Palladium: Okay sure, get technical. But who's gonna teach them the really important stuff? Like how to belch? And dig for grubs? I'm telling ya, buddy... it's gonna be like old times. You, me... and the little guy's.

Rafiki: you mean _GIRLS_ and 2 boys.

Palladium: ...Girls

Palladium and wizgiz: Girls? ...Oy!

(Palladium and Wizgiz collapse in a dead faint)

**_Rafiki's tree._**

RAFIKI: Asante sana

Squash banana

We we nugu

Mi mi apana!

{laughs} Ahh, Girls and boy's...

(Wind blows Rafiki's hair wildly, signifying The king's presence)

Ooh, Kings! Such a day this has been!The Princess's and Prince's birth's... another Circle of Life is complete, and the Pride's future is once again secure.

(Wind blows at the paintings, scattering some of the markings)

Aaah! Stop it, stop it, stop it!- look what you are doing! The Circle is broken now. Why do you- Ooh... there is trouble in the Pride are more cub's? Hmm... where could this be? In the Outlands...

But that is where Winx banished baltor's followers. Including his most loyal... Imani.

**_Outlands_**

Kane: Rrrah!

(Kane opens his paws to reveal the insect, buzzing; he smiles and opens his paws, releasing it to fly away.}

Imani: Kane!

She snatches the insect from the air and smashes it to the ground.

Imani: Don't let it go. What's the matter with you?

Kane: But Mother! He wasn't hurting anyone-

Imani: There is no room for weakness here, my son. Remember... Baltor took you and your bothers and sisters in and accepted you all as his own.

Kane: But he wasn't our father.

Imani: No... but he chose you and the rest to become the next King's and Queens. When you rule, we shall no longer be forced to live in these dry, barren, disgusting, pathetic, termite-infested Outlands! Now be a good boy and take a nap with your brothers and sisters.

Kane: yes mother

Gigi and Priya: Mother! Mother! Mother!

Priya: We were there- in the Pride Lands. We saw the whole thing!

Gigi: At Pride Rock. We saw everything!

Gigi and Priya: We saw the cub's!

Imani: What? Priya- what did you see?

Priya: The winx's new cub's are 6 girl's and 2 boy's!

Imani: Baltor, my beloved... did you hear that? This couldn't be more perfect.

Gigi: Who's she talking to?

Priya: Ssshhh. baltor.

Gigi: {gasps} Where? Where?

Priya: baltor's dead... genius.

Imani: Yes! Because of the winx and specialist... if not for them, baltor would still be King. And I, Imani- his loving, devoted Queen!

Gigi: You know, speaking of Queen... I was thinking, since I am the oldest... maybe I should be Queen! Huh?

Imani: Uh? Don't be a fool, Gigi.

Gigi: Heh heh... just a thought.

Imani: Your brothers are the chosen ones. We must fulfill Baltors's dying wish, and train them to become King's and queens.

Gigi: Oh... yeah... oh, yeah. I can do that!

Imani: Look... at the Pride Lands, my pets. So green... so inviting. That is our home... that is where we belong. And soon, my beloved Baltor... we shall reclaim your kingdom.

Gigi and Priya: yes mother

**_Pridelands (a couple years later)_**

The girls are playing at their's father's paws atop Pride Rock, gazing down over the side.

Girls: Wow.

They giggle continuously, and the boy's catch them as they come near the edge.

Helia: Whoah. Where do you all think you're going in such a hurry?

Blossom: Daddy! Let us go!

Sky: Well, we just want you to be careful.

they pounce after a butterfly; The boy's step on her tails to pin them down.

Brandon: Girls... are you listening? Accidents can happen. You could easily get hurt, or stepped-

Ruby: ...Hurt, or stepped on, or even get lost.

Nabu: And remember,... I want you to stay in sight of Pride Rock at all-

Alexis: At all times, we know.

Melody: And if we see any strangers, don't talk to them.

Yasmine: Come straight home.

Bella: Okay, okay. Can we go now? Please?

Brandon: Hmm. Very funny.

Stella: Mind your father's girls.

Ruby: Yes, mom.

Girls: Yes, Auntie Stella

Timmy: And stay away from the Outlands.

Tanner and Reece: Nothing there but a bunch of backstabbing, murderous Outsiders!

Riven: their right... you can't turn your back on them.

Melody: Really? How come?

Riven: Mmm... never mind. Just run along now.

Melody: But Dad, I-

Riven: You'll understand someday. Go on.

Andy: And Reece and Tanner will go with you

Ruby: Dad...

Sky: And stay on the path we marked for you!

Bloom: Boy's. Who do they remind you of? Hmm?

Boy's: {cluelessly} Huh? What? Who?

Bloom: their's just like you boy's were when you were young.

Riven: Exactly. Do you realize the dangers we put ourselves in?

musa tackles riven and puts him on his back.

Musa: You mean the dangers YOU boy's put US in.

Flora: they will be fine.

_the winx move on and the boy's wait till they are out of earshot._

Nabu: Hey, palladium wizgiz. Come here.

Palladium: Good morning, mon Capitan.

SKy: we want you to keep a close watch on the kids. You know their bound to run off.

palladium: No worries, boy's. We're on them like stink on a warthog!

wizgiz: Hey!

palladium: It's the hard truth, wizgiz. Live with it.

Andy: Guys, were counting on you. Danger could be lurking behind every rock.

_With the kids_

The girls are walking through the tall grass, chasing a butterfly.

Blossom: Hey! Wait! Come back!

Alex: we just wanna play!

then Bella sees the butterfly land, and crouches to attack

Bella: Ahhh... the mighty hunter has cornered her prey. {snarls} Errrrh!

Bella's pounce takes her up the side of a small rise, from which she can see a distance into the Outlands.

Bella: guy's look at this

Melody: Whoah... cool!

Reece: Thats the Outlands!

Yasmine: I wonder what's out there...

A rustling in the grass behind her draws their's attention. they turn, and the grass separates.

All: Eeeeek!

Everybody else jumps off the small rock except for yasmine she moves backwards, and falls off the far side of the knoll into a pool below.

Wizgiz: Oooh, don't worry, yasmine- Uncle Pumbaa's comin'!

palladium: Oh, no... ohh... uh... uh... let's see, uh... Gee, boy's. The good news is, we found your daughter's. The bad news is, we dropped a warthog on yasmine. Is... there a problem with that?

Wizgiz: Yasmine? Yasmine?

palladium: wizgiz! Let me define "babysitting"!

Wizgiz: Sorry. Now, Princess's... as king's daughter's, you know better than to go off all alone. You could have been hurt!

Tanner: But... me and Reece were here

Palladium: Hurt! Oh... the boy's would kill us! You didn't slip a disc, did you? Catch a fever? Get a hangnail?

Girls: Nnngh! palladium...

palladium: I had one once.

wizgiz: Very painful.

palladium: Excruciating!

Melody: Would someone please just listen to us?

palladium: I'm sorry; I wasn't listening. Did you say something,

blossom: we are not just a bunch of princess's, you know.

Ruby: That's only half of who we are!

Wizgiz: Oh, uh... who's the other half?

Girls: Uh... well, I, uh... um...

palladium: Well, while you're figuring it out, let's eat. {He snaps his fingers, and wizgiz lifts up a log} Grubs!

wizgiz: The other white meat!

Girls: Eww! Gross!

Tanner and Reece: Cooool!

Wizgiz: Aaah. Love grubs!

palladium: Not like...

Both: Love!

palladium: {grossed out} Ohhh.. you always do that! You take a bite out of every one, and then put it back. It drives me crazy!

wizgiz: But you can't tell from the outside which are the real slimy ones!

palladium: Slimy? wizgiz... my corpulent compadre. It's the crunchy ones that make the meal!

the girls and boy's wander off while they argue. they cross a river on a log,slips on some mud and tumbles off- directly into Kane and his siblings, bowling them over. they snarl at them confrontationally, and continues growling.

Kane: Who are you, Pridelanders?

{the girls don't answer, but keeps jumping from side to side, staying facing them at all times. but eventually their curiosity gets the better of them

Rafael: What are you doing?

Ruby: Our daddy's say to never turn your back on some Outsiders!

Mackenzi: You always do what Daddy says?

Reece: No!

Malik: Bet you do. Bet you're Daddy's little girls

Mallory: and mommy's baby boy's Ha ha!

{they move away, hopping on logs across the river}

Marco: An Outsider doesn't need anybody.

Rage: we take care of our self!

Melody: Really? Cool!

they look back at ruby and the others, and notices a huge crocodile rising up behind them with its mouth gaping

Boy's: Wuhh... waaaahh!

yasmine: {turns and sees the crocodile} Aaaaahhh! Run! This way!

They narrowly escape, leaping from rock to rock across the river and out of the reach of the crocodiles' jaws as more and more rise up out of the water. They rest on huge unmoving "stones" further down, and begin to pant and giggle.

markell: That was a close one.

bella: Yeah... and my fur is wet! ugh!

The stone they are sitting on rises up and reveal it as a crocodile.

All: Whooaaahhh...

yasmine her cousins run up a tree limb, getting out of reach; however, markell and his siblings run past them, leaping from crocodile to crocodile down the river

tanner: Hey.. what about us?

mallory: You gotta take care of yourself!

we'll distract them. Run!

Ruby: Reece! Look out!

reece is paralyzed by fright; the gaping mouth in front of him is suddenly clamped shut by his sister leaping on top of it.

Ruby: Move it Bro!

The cubs scramble up a branch and up onto the bank, out of reach of danger. From the top, they pant and rest for a few moments, then move back to look over the edge. The crocodiles are massing below, furious at being cheated of their meal.

Melody: we did it... we did it!

rage: Hah!

{The cubs move back from the edge and recount their adventure.}

Bella: Whoah, man- did you see the size of those teeth?

alex: They were going' "Rrrarrarrarr" ...

Ruby: he was just totally eatin' you up right there bro, and I jumped on his head- and I bopped him so good-

yasmine to markell: We make such a good team! And you... you were really brave!

Markell: Yeah... you were pretty brave too. My name's Markell. and those are my brothers Rage, Marco,Rafael, Malik, and Kane and our two sisters: Mackenzi and Mallory

Yasmine: I'm Yasmine, and these are my cousin's: Bella,Melody,Blossom, Alexis or Alex for short, Ruby,Tanner,and Reece

yasmine crouches down playfully, waving her tail; and reach out and bats markell

soon the other join in

Melody: Tag! You're it!

Blossom: Tag! You're it! You're it!

Tanner: Yo! hello? You guys run , we tag... get it? What's the matter? Don't you guys know to play?

Then he crouches down and goes back to playing their style, with bared teeth and growls. they get the idea and mock-growls back, but suddenly they finds himself growling at Riven's leg. Riven roars, and Imani jumps out of the grass and roars back.

Boy's: Imani.

Imani: Boy's!

The winx palladium, and wizgiz arrive behind them, with other lionesses.

Imani: Winx.

Winx: Imani

Palladium: Palladium,wizgiz. Great. Now that we all know each other.. GET OUTTA OUR PRIDE LANDS!

Imani: Your Pride Lands?These lands belonged to Baltor.

Roxy: we banished you from the Pride Lands! Now you and your young cubs... get out!

Imani: Oh... haven't you met my kids Markell,Rage, Marco,Rafael, Malik, and Kane, Mackenzi and Mallory ? they were hand-chosen by baltor to follow in his pawprints... and become King's and Queens

Palladium: Pbbb! Those are not a king's and queen's... those are fuzzy maraca's!

Imani: they were the last born before you exiled us to the Outlands, where we have little food, less water...

Layla: You know the penalty for returning to the Pride Lands!

Imani: But the children do not! However... if you need your pound's of flesh... here.

flora: Take them and get out. We're finished here.

each of the girls pick up their kids in their teeth.

Imani: Oh no,... we have barely begun.

Imani then turns and and walks off with her cub's follow her

Sky: Girls?

Sky smiles back at her, understanding that it's time for The Talk. He and the rest of the pride move off back home. The winx drop the girls, who grins ingratiatingly up at them; they glare sternly back. the girls (_and tanner)_ look at the ground

Roxy: Reece you can go home now since your the oldest and we already had this conversation with you

Reece: Thanks Mother

Ruby: But mother-

Techna: Kids what did you think you were doing? You could have been killed today.

Tanner: But mom, w-we didn't mean to disobey-

Bloom: we are telling you this because we love you.

Flora: and don't wanna lose you.

Yasmine and Blossom: We know...

Layla: If something happened to you all, we don't know what we'd do.

Stella: One day we won't be here... and we need you to carry on in our place. You are part of the great Circle of-

Bella: Circle of Life. I know.

Roxy: Exactly. And you need to be careful. As future Queen's And king's-

Ruby: But what if we don't wanna be Queens?

Tanner: or king

Melody: It's no fun.

Musa: That's like saying you don't want to be a lion. It's in your blood... as we are. We are part of each other.

**[We Are One]**

_Musa:_

As you go through life you'll see

There is so much that we

Don't understand

(A mother bird sternly prevents one of her chicks from trying to fly; a wildebeest calf gets up for the first time as they watch.)

_Flora:_  
And the only thing we know

Is things don't always go

The way we planned

_Stella and layla:_

But you'll see every day

That we'll never turn away

When it seems all your dreams come undone

_Roxy:_

We will stand by your side

Filled with hope and filled with pride

_Bloom and Techna_

We are more than we are

We are one

_Ruby and tanner:_

If there's so much we must be

_Melody:_

Can we still just be me

_Bella:_

The way we are?

_Yasmine:_

Can we trust in our own hearts

_Blossom:_

Or are we just one part

_Alex:_

Of some big plan?

_Winx:_

Even those who are gone

Are with us as we go on

Your journey has only begun

Tears of pain, tears of joy

One thing nothing can destroy

Is our pride, deep inside

We are one

We are one, you and I

We are like the earth and sky

One family under the sun

All the wisdom to lead

All the courage that you need

You will find when you see

We are one

Stella: As long as you live here, it's who you are.

Laya: You'll understand someday. Goodnight my sweets

Alexis: good night mother

Girls: Goodnight auntie Layla

* * *

**_I finally finished this chapter! i think i put everyone in there if not tell me_**

_Cubs:_

_Markell: he has dark brown fur with black eyes_

_Rage: he has black fur with dark blue eyes_

_Marco: has grey fur with green eyes_

_Rafael: light brown fur with jade eyes_

_ Malik: has an orange-red fur with light brown eyes_

_Kane: has dark blue fur with lime green eyes_

_Mackenzi: she has golden fur with light blue eyes_

_Mallory: she also has golden fur but her's it much lighter than mackenzi's fur, she has purple eyes_

**_Who do you want more of? who do you want less of? And did i forget anybody? You got'to tell me! i can't read minds Please and Thank you!_**


	2. New Hope for the Outlanders

_Here is another chapter! Btw: i might have put some wrong names in there because i always watch the movie while i type my chapters_

* * *

_**Outlands.**_

Priya is tugging on a root, growling. Gigi approaches from behind.

Gigi: Kane and his siblings, its always about them. Baltor wasn't even their father. He just took him in. Oh hey, Priya. Where's are the little termites, The "chosen one's".

Gigi touches the root with a claw; it snaps, and priya tumbles backward.

Priya: Gigi! Where are they? Did you leave them out there on their own again?

Gigi: Hey- it's every lion for himself out here. Those little termite's gotta learn to be on their own.

Priya: Mother's gonna be mad. She told you to watch them!

Gigi: Oh, who cares? I should've been the chosen one. I'm the oldest, I'm the strongest, I'm the smartest- Ooogh! These termites!

she starts rolling around, scratching every place she can find on her body

priya smirks looking self-satisfied at gigi's condition.

Gigi: I could be a leader, if she'd just give me a chance!

Priya: Yeah right. Why don't you tell that to her?

Gigi: Yeah? Don't think I won't!

Priya: Oh yeah? Here's your chance.

Gigi: What? Oh... Mother! Mother, hi! Mother, I caught some field mice for your dinner, I left 'em by the, um... by the... okay.

Priya: Hey, guys. You wanna... fight?

Imani : You were supposed to be watching them!

Kane: It's not her fault!

Mallory: we went off on our own!

Imani: What were you doing?

rage: N-nothing!

Imani: Who has made us Outsiders?

Marco: The Winx!

Imani: Who killed baltor?

Rafael: The winx! **  
**

Imani: And what have I told you about them?

Mackenzi: Sorry, mother! ...Th-thy didn't seem so bad. we thought we could be-

Imani: Friends? You thought you'd get to the kids. And Specialist and the winx would welcome you with open arms? What an idea! ... What an idea! You brilliant childs- I'm so proud of you!You have the same conniving mind that made baltor so... powerful.

Gigi: Yecch.

Imani glares and snarls at Gigi

Gigi: Ugh. The "chosen ones".

Imani: I now see the path to our glorious return to power!

Malik: But we don't want-

Imani: Hush! Hush, my little ones. You must be exhausted.

**[ My Lullaby ]**

_Imani:_

Sleep, my little angels

Let your dreams take wing

One day when you're big and strong

You will be a kings and queens

All: Good night...

_Imani: _

Good night, my little angels. Tomorrow, your training intensifies.

I've been exiled, persucuted

Left alone with no defense

When I think of what those brutes did

I get a little tense

But I dream a dream so pretty

That I don't feel so depressed

'Cause it soothes my inner kitty

And it helps me get some rest

The sound of their dying gasp

their kids squealing in my grasp

His lionesses' mournful cry

That's my lullaby

Now the past I've tried forgetting

And my foes I could forgive

Trouble is, I knows it's petty

But I hate to let them live

_Gigi:_

So you found yourself somebody who'd chase em up a tree

_Imani:_

Oh, the battle may be bloody, but that kind of works for me

The melody of angry growls

A counterpoint of painful howls

A symphony of death, oh my!

That's my lullaby

Baltor is gone... but Imani's still around

To love these little lads

Till they learn to be killers

With a lust for being bad!

_Gigi:_

Sleep, ya little termites!

Uh- I mean, precious little things!

_Priya smacks gigi on her face making her fall_

_Priya:_

One day when you're big and strong

_Imani:_

You will be kings and queens!

The pounding of the drums of war

The thrill of their mighty roar

_Gigi:_

The joy of vengeance

_Priya:_

Testify!

_Imani:_

I can hear the cheering

Payback time is nearing

And then our flag will fly

Against a blood-red sky

That's my lullaby!

**_15 years later _**

Imani: You are ready! Nice... very nice. You have the same blackness in your souls that baltor had. What is your destiny?

Marco: we will avenge baltor... take his place in the Pride Lands.

Imani: Yes! What have I taught you?

Mallory: The winx and specialist are the enemys.

Imani: And what must you do?

All: we must kill them!

**_Pride rock_**

RANDOM LIONESSES: Wow, their first hunt! they must be so proud. Here she is!

The girls emerge from over a hill on the trail. they look at Rafiki, who is standing next to the path

RAFIKI: Girls.

Samara: My, how you've grown!

Techna: You'll do just fine.

Melody: Daddy,Uncles ... you have to promise to let us do this on our own. Promise?

The Specialist glance at the Winx, who raise their eyebrows at them.

Riven: All right... we promise.

Palladium and wizgiz break into tears

Sky to Reece and tanner: Make sure they don't get hurt.

the girls are hunting. Trying to be quiet, Melody steps on a branch, which cracks and sends a herd of antelope running.

Girls: Melody!

Melody: sorry

**_Elephant Graveyard_**

Gigi: Yeecch. This place is even creepier since the hyenas ran off.

Priya: Mmmh. Sheesh.

Gigi: I'm not scared, okay?

Gigi: I just don't know why we have to be here, that's all. If Kane and his siblings were so special, why do they need us?... I never even had a CHANCE! Yaaah! _{she gets her butt burned by a jet of hot gas from the ground}_

Priya watches her with amusement, then her face lights up as the near spout bursts, lighting the sticks ablaze.

Priya: That's it! Now come on... those girls have started their hunt. We have to move quickly.

Gigi grabs her burning stick, and leans her head over the vent's edge; it goes off, scorching her face.

Gigi: Oooh! Fire!

she laughs crazily and bounds off after Priya

**_pride lands_**

Tanner: Tango-Charley-Alpha. What's your position?

Reece: Uhhh... Upright... head turned slightly to the left... tail erect.

Tanner: Why do I bother? Ah hah.

the girls are stalking the antelope again. Bella carefully steps over some stones with her front feet, but knocks them over with her hind feet,

Girls: Bella!

Bella: My bad

alerting the antelope into running yet again. they jump up and gives chase as the herd turns and dashes away from them

Reece: This must be where the deer and the antelope play!

Tanner and Reece shriek when they turn and see girls standing there, panting.

Ruby: Reece... what are you doing here?

Reece: Uh... shopping! We thought a nice pelt for our room... some throw pillows, a little potpourri...

Ruby: father sent you. After they promised to let us do this on our own- they lied!

Tanner: No... they just don't want you to get hurt!

Alexis: we should have known they never give us a real chance.

Yasmine: we can do this on our own.

Blossom: Away from the Pride Lands!

Tanner: Hey! Wait! Come back! Oh... who can keep track of them?

Gigi: Let's light fire! _(they run down the slope, Priya laughing madly)_ Roasty toasty princess's... roasty toasty princess's... {she lights the grass in several places, hopping around in circles. Soon she is standing in the center of the circle of flames} Hey, is it hot in here, or is that just me? {realizes} Fire! Yowww!

{Gigi rockets into the air and lands a good distance away, where she resumes laughing maniacally.}

Priya: Grr... come on!

Soon, though, the girls notice the fire burning on the horizon, and the antelope turn and run back in their direction. they panics, turns, and begin to run back the way they came

Imani: The plan is in motion. {pauses} Go!

Kane and the rest run down the slope, toward Pride Rock.

**_PRIDE ROCK_**

where the boy's are pacing with Kiko several steps away

Kiko: Don't worry, Boy's they'll be fine. What could happen?

the boy's all look up and gasp as they see the smoke rising.

Nabu: No... no!

Brandon: Girls!

Andy: Kiko! Go ahead. Find them!

The girls are following a pair of zebras away from the flames, but finds themselfs trapped and hemmed in on all sides, choking on the thick smoke. they see a high stone overhang above the flames; they leap up one by one and try to climb up the side, but they fall unconscious upon reaching the top. Kane and the others appear from the smoke and looms over them; Blossom wakes for a moment and sees them baring their teeth down at her, then loses consciousness again. One by one the boys grab the nape of their necks and throws their bodies on top of theirs, and begins to carry them away from the fire. they try to leap across chasms with flames roaring, and then tumbles with the girls still unconscious down a slope into a pool of water, where they drag them to shore.

Kiko: I must tell Bloom!

One by one the girls wake up, gasping for breath

Yasmine: Where are we?

Bella: and why am i wet!

Markell: You're safe... in the Pride Lands.

Alex: The Pride Lands... no! Why did you bring us here? Who do you think you are?

Malik: I think I'm the one who just saved your life!

Melody: Look! we had everything under control!

Marco: Not from where I'm standing.

Ruby: Then move downwind.

(The lions confront each other. the girls begin jumping from side to side, as they had done in their earlier encounter as cubs.

Rafael: What are you doing?

Ruby: Rafael?

Andy: Ruby!

Stella: Girls! You're all right. Bella, why is your fur wet?

Bella: I...don't know

Melody: Father... how could you break your promise?

Riven: It's a good thing we did. We almost lost you and you cousins. No more hunts for you; not ever!

Blossom: But we was doing just fine! Even before Kane-

Sky: Kane?

Bloom: Sky?

RAFIKI: Hey! You! How dare you save the King's daughters?

Timmy: You saved them? Why?

Mallory: we humbly ask to join your pride.

Brandon: No! You were banished with the other Outsiders.

Mackenzi: we have left the Outsiders. we are rogue's. Judge us now, for what we are ... or are we to be blamed for a crime we didn't commit?

Nabu: i believe them

Helia: me to

Sky,Brandon, Timmy,Andy: Us to!

Riven to Rage: Fine...but if you ever hurt my girl-

Musa: Thats enough Riv

Girls: Thanks daddy!

Bella: daddy what about you?

brandon snarls and paces around. Stella looks hard at him.

Stella: Brandon... you owe them your daughter's life.

Kiko: Mmm... yes, sire. Clearly we are in their debt... and royal protocol demands that all debts be paid. Though in this case you might want to make an exception.

Brandon: Hmmm. the king's law will prevail. For now, I reserve judgment. We'll see who you really are.

Kiko: Hmph! Riffraff's.


	3. Love

_AN: Im sorry this chapter is kinda short :(_

* * *

Brandon notices Marco and his siblings about to go into the inner cavern with the winx and the other specialist and lionesses; he jumps in front of them with a growl and intimidates them away from the cavern opening as he goes inside.

Girls: Goodnight guys

Boy's: night

Tanner: Good-night Mallory

Mallory: Goodnight

Reece: Sleep well mackenzi

Mackenzi: thanks

Blossom: Come on bella

Bella: One sec

Hey... uh, thanks for saving me and my cousin's today.

Malik: What kind of hunters are you and your cousins, anyway- Princess? You almost got yourself killed out there.

Bella: What?

Malik: You wouldn't last three days on your with them own.

Bella: Oh... and I suppose you could teach us?

Malik: Heh... yeah.

Brandon: Bella!

Bella: Coming! {She turns back to Malik.} All right- impress me. We start at dawn.

Gigi: Oh... oh... d-d-did you see that? They let her go! If that were me-

Imani: Hush. The fire-rescue worked perfectly, and they fell for it. Now, the closer the boys get to the daughters, the closer they get to the specialist!

**_In the Kids den_**

yasmine: bella what took so long?

Bella: oh...nothing

Alex: she was talking to her new boyfriend

Blossom: you mean Malik

Melody: Ha! your in denial

Ruby: HAHAHa!

Bella: shut-up Ruby, anyway we all know you like Rafael

Reece: awww my wittle baby sister is in love

Ruby: Oh..says the boy that likes Mackenzi

Tanner: your soo off Ruby, he does not like mackenzi-

Reece: thanks tanner

Tanner: i was not finished

Reece: Oh

Tanner: your soo off Ruby, he does not like mackenzi he _LOVES _mackenzi haha

Reece just blushed at the comment

Girls: hahaha

Melody: well I don't like to hide secrets so im just gonna say it _I **Love** Rage_

_"Girls: OOOO_

Yasmine: I Love Markell

Bella: well i like Malik

All: We Know!

Bella: just making sure

Alexis: ok we all know the rest...Except for you Blossom

Blossom: what? Me?

All: Yes you

Blossom: Nope i don't like anybody

Ruby:oh really

Alex: what about Kane?

Blossom: Nope he is to street for me! any-way im through with boy's

Melody: Blossom please, just because Mark broke your heart, does not mean you should take it out on kane

Yasmine: Besides that was 2 or 3 years ago  
just say it, you know your in _love_

Blossom: No!

All: Yes

_Blossom:_

If there's a prize for rotten judgement  
I guess I've already won that  
No boy is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history, been there, done that!

_[Girls] _

Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'  
Kane is the Earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Blossom, we see right through you  
Girl, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinking of

_Blossom:_  
No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no

_[Melody]_  
You swoon, you sigh  
why deny it, uh-oh

Blossom:  
It's too cliche  
I won't say I'm in love

I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
Oh

[Yasmine]  
You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling

[Alex]  
Baby, Im not buying  
Hon, I saw ya hit the ceiling

[Bella]  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That ya got, got, got it bad

[Blossom]  
Whoa: No chance, now way  
I won't say it, no, no

[Ruby]  
Give up, give in  
Check the grin you're in love

[Blossom]  
This scene won't play,  
I won't say I'm in love

[Girls]  
You're doin flips read our lips  
You're in love

[Blossom]  
You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say it

[Girls]  
Girl, don't be proud  
It's O.K. you're in love

**[Spoken]**

Ruby: well she is not gonna break

Melody: we are wasting our time

Yasmine: let's go to sleep

_Blossom singing to herself_

Blossom:

Oh  
At least out loud,  
I won't say I'm in love

**_With The Winx_**

Brandon: I don't trust them Stella

Stella: Brandon stop worrying Bella can take care of herself

Flora: And don't forget she has Blossom, Yasmine, Melody, Ruby, Tanner and Reece by her side to protect her

Bloom: speaking of which why don't you trust them brandon

Brandon: Bloom think, they are the sons and daughters of Imani,the lion that wants us killed for killing Baltor-

Roxy: Correction, you guys didn't kill him, it was me

Techna: No Roxy it wasnt you it was the hyenas that did it

Layla: yeah you just threw him off the cliff

Flora: and intended to kill him but didn't remember

Roxy: Yeah i know but it makes me sound more powerful don't you think and I-

Andy: Hey, girls

Girls: yeah Andy

Andy: shut up

Girls: sorry...

Timmy: anyway: continue Brandon

Brandon: ok  
If they are her kids, don't you think she raised them to kill us of our kids for revenge

Nabu: now that you say that Brandon, it does make alot of sence

Sky: just in case we must keep an eye on them

Girls: well...

Helia: For the safety of the children..at least

All: For the safety of the kids!

* * *

**_hoped you love love love it :D_**


	4. New Loves

_(AN: Sorry if i miss spelled things Im not good at this :( )_

* * *

_The next morning. _

_The Specialist wake up and descend to the valley floor, where they walk toward the water hole. The Outsider boy's are above them (minus Kane), hiding behind a rock; their teeth and claws are bared, and they ready to strike. Suddenly, The Minx (AN: I have decided to call them the Minx so I don't confuse them for their mothers the Winx) jump front of them, from around the front of the rock._

Ruby: G'morning! We are ready for our first lesson.

_The Boy's are all stunned while the Minx are_ _jumping around on their paw tips _

Melody: Surprised ya, huh?

_Rage looks back toward the water hole to see that the boy's are is gone._

Blossom: Where is Kane?

Malik: Why do you care? Huh Do you _Wove_ him

Girls: OO

Blossom: N-no...W-why would you say that she said blushing

Yasmine: Well, when he says hi to you, you always blush and your blushing right now

Blossom: that doesn't mean anything

Alexis: Well if it means nothing then why do you blush every time someone says-

Girls: _Kane_

Blossom: that doesn't mean anything

Bella: Kay,sure whatever you say Blossom

_blossom just rolls her eyes and walks away_

Rage: your cousin is in denial

Mel: we know

Yasmine: This is getting boring let's practice!

_15 minutes later_

_The boy's are attempting to teach stealth to the Minx_

Bella: "Ow"

Melody: Shut-up

Bella: sorry...

Markell: _(anticipating the pounce)_ Three... two... one... (_the boy's duck)_

Alex: Gotcha!

_Alex and her cousins leap full over the boy's, and tumble over on the ground landing on top of each other._

Yasmine: You could hear us... huh?

Markell: Only... a lot. You're still breathing too hard.

Marco: and Bella you need to stay quiet

Bella: Well you must not know who my mother is

Marco: Relax... feel the earth under your paws... so it doesn't shift and make noise.

Rafael:Ssshh. Watch one of the masters... and learn.

_Rafael runs silently down into a gully, then up the other side. Leaping over the ridgetop, he pounces with claws fully extended right down on top of Palladium, who is foraging for bugs there._

Palladium: Aaaahhhh!

_Under Pride Rock_

Mallory: Mackenzi why are here? Why didn't we just go with the boy's?

Mackenzi: Mallory you know it's our job to _take care of_ the winx and we didn't go with the boy's because they went _to take care of_ the specialist

Mallory: Oh yeah... well can we at least do something fun while we are here!

Mackenzi: No! We don't have time for fun

Mallory: Ugh...your such a Debby downer

Mackenzi: Fine! You wanted some fun well here comes Tanner and Reece

Reece: Hello ladies

Mallory: Hi boy's

Tanner: What are you two doing here alone

Mackenzi: We were just-

Mallory:- we were just waiting for something fun to happen

Reece: If you want to do something fun then come with us, were going for a walk

Mallory: sounds like fun, right Mackenzi?

_She said giving mackenzi her puppy dog eyes_

Mackenzi: Oh alright! Let's go for a walk

Mallory: YES!

_Mackenzi just rolls her eyes and walks with Reece_

Reece: Ok so whats up with you

Mackenzi: What ever do you mean she said giving him a innocent look

Reece: you know I can see right though that innocent look

Mackenzi: Fine... I wanted to stay at the rock

Reece: Why?

Mackenzi: Because It's to peppy here for me

Reece: I know that's not the real reason but Im going to take a wild guess and say you had a boy-friend in the outlands and you left to he broke your heart

Mackenzi: Wow! your good

Reece: It's a blessing and a curse, soo spill

Mackenzi: Yeah he broke my heart but I love him and someone else

Reece: Oh...

_She smirked at his comment_

Mackenzi: Don't worry you know the other one REALLY well

Reece: Really? Oh... hehehe

Mackenzi: I even wrote a song about it

Reece: Can I hear

Mackenzi: Nope

Reece: Awww...

Mackenzi: haha... yo Mallory get over here I need your help

Mallory: With what?

Mackenzi: Just follow my lead

Mallory: Kay

_[What If]_

**_Mackenzi (Mallory):_**

Maybe this was meant to be.

Maybe now it should be me. (Been dreaming of this forever.) But I'm feeling so confused.

Yeah, It's hard to see who's right.  
Is it you or I.  
And I don't know what to do.

_(Oooh.)_

We'll stay together always thats the promise we made.  
But suddenly it's not so clear.

**_Both:_**

And I'm being pulled both ways.  
And it's ripping my heart, tearing me apart.  
It's impossible to choose.  
What if I don't try,  
What if I do.  
Everything that I've dreamed right in front of me.  
If I win I'm going to loose.  
How can I learn to live one day with what if.

**_Mackenzi (Mallory):_**

_(ooooh ooh). _

Things will never be the same.

_(Noo noo)_

Maybe thats the price of fame.

(_Been waiting for this forever.)_

It's close  
enough for me to touch. But if I don't go for it, I might always regret. But is it worth us breaking up.

_(Oooh.)_

We'll stay together always is the promise we made.

_(Promise that we made)_  
But suddenly it's not so clear.  
And I'm being pulled both ways. And it's ripping my heart, tearing me apart. It's impossible to choose.

_(N0)_  
What if I don't try,  
What if I do.

_(oh what if I do) _

Everything that I've dreamed right in front of me. If I win I'm going to loose. How can I learn to live with wondering,

**_Both:_**

What if I would have tried, I could shine even fly, I don't want to realize after its too late nooo ooh, and see it all pass  
me by, If I could, if I don't, will I ever really know, what the future could hold, before it slips away. Could be the chance  
of a lifetime.

And it's ripping my heart, tearing me apart, this is all so hard to choose, what if I don't try, what if I do. Every dream  
that I dream, right in front of me. If I win, I'm going to loose. How could I learn to, live wondering what if. I'm never  
going to say, what if.

_[END OF SONG]_

Reece: That was beautiful

Mackenzi: Thank you, Thanks for your help sis

Mallory: Your welcome sis

Tanner: You have a very pretty voice

_Mallory just blushed_

Mackenzi: I feel a lot better now that I let out my feelings

Reece: I knew you would

_With Blossom_

Blossom: Now if I was Kane where would i be...ah-ha their he is by the pond

Kane: {sigh}

Blossom: KANE! KANE!

Kane: What the-Blossom? How did you find me?

Blossom: Im not slow dude...so why are you here?

Kane: No reason

Blossom: Oh...You know i never noticed how pretty this pond is

Kane: trust me, nothing will ever be as pretty as your eyes_ Did I say that out loud!_

_Blossom's mouth dropped to the ground and her cheeks turned bright red_

Blossom: W-what did you j-just s-say

Kane: I kinda forgot

Blossom: Oh, well if you remember what you said tell me later, but now I gotta get home

Kane: Bye

Blossom: Bye...

_Before she left she gave Kane a quick kiss on his cheek and ran off leaving him star struck_

_Song time! Remember they are not in the same place they are in different places singing the same song_

_[Feels like love] _

(Feels like love)  
(Feels like love)  
(Hey yeah)  
(Hey yeah)

**_Blossom:_**

You got me spinning now  
I feel your happiness all around  
I'm not sure what I'm getting into  
(Feels like love)  
We're not the same everybody knows  
That's the best thing about us though  
So hard to believe it but it's true  
(Feels like love)

**_Both:_**

See the world in different ways  
But I'm lovin' every minute of every day  
Against the odds we'll make it through

Maybe this could be  
More than just fun  
This could be everything  
That I want  
What's happening to me  
Could you be the one  
This could be everything  
That I want  
I didn't know how good it could be  
And it feels like love to me

(Feels like love  
Feels like love  
Hey yeah  
Hey yeah)

_**Kane:**_

I didn't know I could feel this way  
It's a new world baby that's OK  
You're like the part of me I never knew  
(Feels like love)  
You're the one I need next to me  
But I know that it's hard to be  
Livin' for everybody else but you  
(Feels like love)

_**Both:**_

Real love's not supposed to be  
Afraid what everybody thinks  
So let's show em all what we can do

Maybe this could be  
More than just fun  
This could be everything  
That I want  
What's happening to me  
Could you be the one  
This could be everything  
That I want  
I didn't know how good it could be  
And it feels like love to me

**_Kane (Blossom):_**

I've got to say it now  
(seems too hard to do this)  
We've got to work it out  
(Nothin' about us makes sense)  
I feel the bridge  
From where I am to where you are (ooooo) It shouldn't have to be this hard

_**Both:**_

Maybe this could be  
More than just fun  
This could be everything  
That I want  
What's happening to me  
Could you be the one  
This could be everything  
That I want  
I didn't know how good it could be  
And it feels like love to me

_**Kane:**_

Feels like love  
Feels like love Feels like love to me

_**Blossom:**_

Feels like love  
Feels like love  
Feels like love to me

_With the Minx_

Palladium: Don't eat me! Please! I... I... I never really met your tyrant. I mean, uh- Baltor. Baltor. Oh, heck of a guy. A little moody, but, I...

Melody: Palladium! What are you doing here?

Palladium: Melody!Girls! Thank goodness! Ohh! Hey... for once, we're not following ya. This just happens to be the best smorgasbord in the Pride Lands. Bugs everywhere! _{he indicates the field of bugs, with the flock of birds eating contentedly away}_ But, you don't call for a reservation, and- yeesh! Get outta here, ya scavengers. Go on! Shoo! Shoo!

_he tries to scare away the birds; he waves his arms at one unconcerned bird, who bites palladium's nose._

Palladium: Oh!... oh!... oh.

_wizgiz rushes down the hill, and back up, scattering birds, who come back to land right where they Minx watch with amusement, the boy's with bewilderment. _

Wizgiz: Ohh... palladium I'm getting tired. I gotta lose some pounds!

Palladium: Shoo! Go on! Shoo! Shoo!

Wizgiz: Hey! Maybe they can help. Ya think?

Palladium: Oh! Yeah... there's an idea. Right. Let the vicious Outsiders- Hey! Wait! I have an idea! What if they help?

wizgiz: What?

Palladium: You guys wanna lend some voice's? Huh? Grrr. Guh... Roar! Work with me!

Bella: Like this. _{she roars, scattering the birds}_

Palladium: Wooo hoo! C'mon, do it again! Do it again!

_{Malik roars this time, sending the birds into a rout.}_

Palladium: Yee-haa!

The Minx _(except blossom)_ and the boy's run down the hill, sending birds flying in every direction. the boy's are still clueless.

Rage: Why are we doing this? What's the point of this training?

Mel: Training? This is just for fun!

Rafael: Fun?

Palladium: Ya gotta get out more often. Fun! Yeee-haa! Ha ha ha ha... Woooo-hoo!

Markell: Yeee-haa! Yeee-haaa!

_The group runs down between a row of rocks; it is blocked at the end by a number of rhinos_

Rage: Yeeeee-haaa!

_They notice the rhinos and come skidding to a halt; they notice the birds all sitting on top of the rhinos' heads._

Minx: Uh-oh.

_The lions, Palladium, and Wizgiz turn tail and run back the way they came; the rhinos are in hot lions turn sideways into a crevice in the rocks, where they hide while the rhinos pass by. They're laughing with delight _

Marco: What a blast!

Wizgiz: Oh... sorry.

Palladium: You're okay, kids...You're okay.

_They now try to squeeze out of the crevice. Melody muzzle brushes up against Rage's. They look at each other, both quite embarrassed._

Melody: Um... s-sorr- uh...

Palladium: Hey! Are you comin' or what?

_The lions walk off, side by side and laughing. Purrs soon mix with their laughter. _**_(An: to be honest i have no idea what that means)_**

_With the Winx_

Bloom: So we have every thing right

Winx: Yup!

Bloom: Food

Layla: Yup!

Bloom: decorations

Flora: you bet!

Bloom: Presents

Stella: Of course!

Bloom: Everything is perfect!

Musa: I hope they are surprized

Techna: When they see this they WILL be surprized

Roxy: Plus we invited everyone in the pride lands! Thats something they would never expect from us

_Then Stella and Bloom started to breaking down in tears _

Flora: Whats wrong?Both: Our babies are growing up soo fast!

Sky: To fast if you ask me

Bloom: very...funny...Sky

Stella: Remember when Bella was taking her first steps Brandon?

Brandon: Of course I do, she would always fall on top of Ruby and Ruby would fall Reece

Andy: I think Ruby and Reece remember that day better than Bella does

All: Hahaha

Roxy: Andy you are so silly

Musa: Yeah... aren't you boy's suppose to be on look out

Riven: Yes.. but we took a little break

Layla: Why they could come home any minute!

Nabu: No need to worry, we sent Palladium and Wizgiz to detract them for a while so were good for about another hour or so

Bloom: Smooth...

helia: Don't judge us

Flora: Never...

* * *

_An: The next chapter will be the party and a Melody and Rage love part to :D maybe someone else to I don't know yet_

_R&R_


End file.
